Bridge Charge
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: Capt Stark has to lead the 22nd Cavalry across a creek to rejoin Gen Alexander's Division after a raid. (Based on the final battle scene from the John Wayne-William Holden 1959 film The Horse Soldiers.)


The 22nd Cavalry had been riding for days non-stop, after the capture of Jackson, Mississippi. Capt Stark had been given orders to clear the line of advance for the rest of the Division south as a diversion for General Grant to march East to Vicksburg, forcing Units to the south of Vicksburg to not go after Grant's forces. The 22nd had not only been riding for days, they were destroying anything of Military importance to the Confederates, they had managed to destroy 8 miles of railroad track, two locomotives, five train cars worth of ammunition, and 75 bales of cotton.

They had managed to reach a small creek to the south of the main body of the division, Capt Stark was at the front of the column with Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch on each side of him, they reached the creek and decided to hold up to scout across the creek.

Capt Stark: "Lt Woodward, take a detail from your company and scout across the creek."

Lt Woodward: "Yes sir, DETAIL, FORWARD YO!" Sgt Chesterfield went up to the Captain.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sir, we should get back as soon as possible, Nathan Bedford Forrest is right behind us."

Capt Stark: "I know, but who knows what's on the other sid..." He was interrupted by gunfire coming from the other side of the river, just then they saw the Rebel colors fly and a company of Confederate Regulars rose up and fired on the Cavalrymen on the other side. An entire company from the 22nd dismounted, got their carbines and returned fire, just as Lt Woodward and his men were crossing the river.

Both Capt Stark and Sgt Chesterfield dismounted from their horses and ran up to the bridge, Lt Woodward and his five men were galloping with their horses as fast as possible to get across.

Capt Stark: "COME ON MEN!"

The men were able to get across, but one man was shot from his horse, Capt Stark and Sgt Chesterfield ran up to him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "GIVE US COVER FIRE!"

The two of them carried the fallen trooper to a small wooden cabin where the Regimental Surgeon was to work on the wounded, the rest of the Regiment galloped behind the house and waited for orders. They got the young trooper into the house, but then a Sharpshooter managed to hit Capt Stark in the leg, Sgt Chesterfield got him inside as well with the help of Blutch, and a bugler. The three men laid him on a wooden table and got him ready for the doctor.

Capt Stark: "Bugler, get Lt Woodward."

Bugler: "Yes sir."He ran out, just as Sgt Chesterfield got out a pocket knife and started to cut off the Captain's boot.

Capt Stark (In Pain): "Those are twenty dollar boots Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I'll pay for it out of my own pocket sir."

Just then, Lt Woodward walked inside.

Capt Stark: "Report."

Lt Woodward: "There's a whole Company of Rebs on the other side of the creek sir, and we also saw two cannons, we didn't stay around to see anymore sir."

Capt Stark: "Okay, get back to your Company, and bring Lt Danford in here."

Lt Woodward: "Yes sir." and he rushed out the door, the doctor came up to him to work on his leg."

Doctor: "This is gonna hurt, you wanna take a stiff jolt." he was handing him a bottle of medicinal Whisky, but the Captain pushed it aside.

Capt Stark: "Get on with it doctor, I'm on duty." The doctor got his probing tool and was about to work on his leg, just as Lt Danford walked in.

Lt Danford: "You sent for me Captain?"

Capt Stark: "Yes, I want you to take your company, down the creek and find a ford, and take them from the rear, and take a bugler with you."

Lt Danford: "Yes sir, good luck to you sir."

The doctor started once again, he used the probe to find the bullet, and once he did, he took some tweezers to pull it out.

Doctor: "You're lucky, now they won't have to amputate your leg."

Capt Stark: "Thanks Doc." They wrapped his leg with some cloth and the Captain got up with the assistance of the Sergeant.

Capt Stark: "Sergeant, I'll take Company A across first, you follow with Company C since Lt Danford took Company B to find a ford."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sir, are you sure you should lead the charge, or that we should charge at all?"

Capt Stark: "You have your orders, now get to it." The Sergeant gave him a salute and mounted him onto his horse, a bugler was next to him on foot.

Capt Stark: "Where's your mount trooper?"

Bugler: "Shot out from under me sir, fell in the dirt."

Capt Stark: "Lips dry?"

Bugler: "Yes sir, but my bugle ain't."

Capt Stark: "Then sound the charge."

Bugler: (Charge)

Capt Stark: "CHAAAAARGE!"

Capt Stark lead the men of Company A onto the bridge and they started to cross, the rebs opened fire, but the missed. Then Sgt Chesterfield led Company C across right after, then Lt Baxter led Company D across, most of the regiment went after the infantry. But Company B and Lt Danford took on the artillery, but the Lieutenant was hit, his bugler came to help him.

Bugler: "Your hurt sir."

Lt Danford (In Pain): "Blow, bugler, blow."

Bugler: (Charge)

As soon as it started, the attack was over, Capt Stark wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Capt Stark: "Bugler, sound recall."

The bugler was on Sgt Chesterfield's horse.

Bugler: (Recall)

All of the men of the 22nd Cavalry were already across, the bridge was getting rigged to blow, Nathan Bedford Forrest was approaching fast. The Sergeant lit the charge and rode across as fast as possible to not get blown up, Blutch was waiting on the other side.

Cpl Blutch: "You know, sometimes I think you're crazy when you charge with Stark."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I guess I am." They trotted side by side and talked for a while.

Cpl Blutch: "I mean, why do you go into these charges, what glory are you trying to find."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It's not for glory, If I have too, I'll die for my country."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, If I can't convince you, you'll find you one of these days."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Maybe I will."

And the two of them rode off to rejoin the column and soon got back to the Cavalry Depot at La Grange.

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please Like, Follow, and Review**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


End file.
